Friend-Zoned
by GhostWriter259
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson is a Real Estate Broker in the Upper West Side of Manhattan. With a silver spoon in his mouth, he always gets what he wants. The only thing he can't seem to get his hands on is Caroline Forbes, his best friend and the woman he's in love with. Klaroline. Rated 'M'.


**Klaus Mikaelson is a Real Estate Broker in the Upper West Side of Manhattan. With a silver spoon in his mouth, he always gets what he wants. The only thing he can't seem to get his hands on is Caroline Forbes, his best friend and the woman he's in love with.**

* * *

**Friend-Zoned**

The Upper West Side of Manhattan rested peacefully between Central Park and the Hudson River. Klaus' firm was on the corner of 79th Street and next to an English café that served breakfast until noon.

He was a real estate broker. Nothing fancy, but not a job that was short of cash. Being the CEO and owner of the firm certainly had perks for his growing business. Part of his job included acting as an intermediary between the parties selling and buying the real estate.

He had over five hundred people working for him and two offices. Both were located in the state of New York and relatively close to each other. His second office, which was located in the city of New York, was new.

If it flourished, Klaus was determined to open up another firm in Chicago. And the way the stock market was going and the amount of money he was making, his dream would surely come true within two years.

Klaus glanced at his Rolex, _9:38 a.m. _Sighing, he stood up from his desk and walked over towards the panel windows that overlooked Manhattan. He pulled out a pack of Marble Reds and took a long drag of the nicotine.

He was well put together from the outside, but he truly was a mess beneath the mask. Everyone in his life seemed to have it together, except him.

Both of his brothers were happily married with kids. It was a life far beyond what he had imagined for himself. He didn't deem himself worthy of a family and kids of his own.

He couldn't help _but _be annoyed by the fact that his entire family was pushing for him to tie the knot. He was after all the only person in his family that hadn't married.

Even his baby sister, Rebekah tied the knot last year with his best friend and long time business partner, Stefan Salvatore.

The truth was the he didn't want to be married. The bachelor life seemed to do what he needed. No strings attached, no feelings. It was raw sex. What more could a man possibly need?

_Caroline Forbes._

He lit his second cigarette and shook his head.

_No. _Caroline was a _friend, _his _best friend. _He couldn't let someone as wicked as him get _that _close. But he felt like he already had.

_It's too late, Mikaelson. You're in too deep. Nothing like a mindless fuck with a blonde to get her out of your mind... again._

He pulled out his phone and hit send. "Be here in fifteen minutes and don't be late, Tatia."

He finished his cigarette, pulled off his jacket and loosened his tie. Walking back over to his desk, he poured himself a glass of scotch. He needed it to get to get through the next half hour.

His assistant phoned in, letting him know that Tatia was on her way up. She walked in and Klaus remained seated at his desk. His eyes met hers and he _felt nothing. _

She wasn't Caroline, she would never be Caroline, but he needed the release.

He motioned her and she seductively walked over to his desk. She began to peel off the layers of her clothes, but Klaus halted her.

"On your knees," She stood before him and did as he asked. She knelt down, opened his belt and freed his straining cock. She lightly touched the shaft with her fingertips, teasing him. She kissed the head of his cock and began to work his entire length with her hands.

Klaus groaned at the fierceness of her hold. She freed his balls from his pants and began to suck off each one. Klaus threw his head back against the leather chair as he envisioned Caroline. She worked hungrily as she took his entire length in her mouth.

His hands found their way into Tatia's hair. He guided her ministrations as she bobbed her head up and down his cock.

Her teasing quickly ended as she sucked, licked and pulled until Klaus was lost in the entire act. She felt him getting close to release and her pace quickened. She sucked on the tip of his cock and she worked his length simultaneously with her hand.

He felt the familiar build up in his lower abdomen. He release came fast and quick and the euphoria that lasted for two seconds was replaced by _emptiness._

He said nothing as she finished him off, swallowing and licking every ounce of him. She removed herself from the ground and looked up at him devilishly.

She leaned in for a kiss, but Klaus halted her. "Not today, Tatia." She looked down at him sadly, "I'll call you later." She briefly protested, but knew that was a direct hint to leave.

Klaus quickly composed himself, telling her to close the door on the way out.

Before the regret sank in, his office phone rang. He picked up instantly. he didn't want to think about what just happened.

"Klaus Mikaelson," He answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Brother," The warm voice of Elijah greeted him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, just finishing up a new contract. How's the family?" The entire conversation felt rehearsed.

"They're doing well," He said honestly, but his tone quickly changed. "Don't forget about tonight." He reminded him sternly. _Ah, he knew there was a reason for this call._

"How could I forget my nephews first birthday?" Klaus smiled through the phone, not phased by his brother's hard voice.

Elijah's wife, Katherine was throwing a birthday party for his nephews first birthday. His entire family, including Caroline had been reminding him for _weeks. _

They feared that he would simply forget or not show up, but the truth was that he wouldn't miss it for the world. He loved his nephew.

"Just making sure, little brother." He laughed. "I know we don't all see eye to eye on your lifestyle habits, but family is important." Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother's lecture.

_His lifestyle habits. _

He cringed at the thought. They all knew how he seduced, fucked and used woman. His family was disgusted. He knew they had every right to be and he didn't blame them.

And if they knew why he did it, they would be even more repulsed. He did it because of _her. _He wanted to forget _her. _He needed to fuck women senselessly to work _her_ out of his system. He's been trying it since Caroline started using a training bra. It just simply _didn't work_. It brought him right back to her every single time.

"Don't worry about me," He tried to ease the mood. He didn't like talking about it to anyone let alone his family. He quickly changed the subject.

"Is Caroline coming to help Katherine set up for the party or do I need to pick her up?" He asked casually. His morning had been _so busy_, that he hadn't had the chance to talk to her today. He could have smacked himself for letting his pleasure get in the way.

"Neither," Elijah said as if he was hiding something. The phone went quiet as Klaus waited for Elijah to finish.

_Was she not coming? Did something happen?_

"She's bringing someone." Klaus felt the air leave his lungs; his heart stop and his entire body go numb all in one statement.

Pure emotions surged through his entire body, jealously, hate, and anger all served on a single platter.

"Who's the guy?" He tried to keep the tone in his voice calm. The truth was whoever this guy was, he already wanted to kill him.

"Tyler Lockwood. He's a lawyer of some sort. Apparently, she's been seeing him for a couple of weeks now and things are getting serious."

Klaus' eyes narrowed. His grip tightened on the cordless phone and he felt his nails digging into his mahogany desk.

_A couple of weeks is considered serious? I've known her my entire life. That's serious._

"I see," Klaus didn't know what to say without sounding like a jackass. "I guess we'll see what kind of man he is at the party tonight. If he's going to be with Caroline, we can't let him get off that easy."

Elijah chuckled. "You sound like an overprotective brother."

"No," Klaus instantly disagreed. "I'm just doing what any decent man would do. If he doesn't treat her right, I swear I'll kill him." He threatened.

"I didn't realize you were so protective over Caroline," He said as if he didn't know. They _all knew. _

"If only you felt that way about the women in your own love life, maybe you wouldn't be the man you are right now." Okay, he got him there.

_Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black. _That's really what Elijah wanted to say.

Was his jealousy that obvious? Did they know he treated Caroline differently than all of the other women? He was starting to sound like a sappy sixteen-year-old boy, a paranoid sappy sixteen-year-old boy.

The sound of a baby crying interrupted his thoughts.

"I've got to go, Klaus. Carter is crying." He heard the sounds of his nephew's screams through the phone. He had to pull away because the sound was so piercing.

"I'll see you later, Elijah." He quickly hung up the phone and looked down at his hands. His knuckles were white and he was shaking.

_She's bringing someone_

Elijah's words echoed in his head. How could he have missed this? He had been faithfully talking to her daily over the past couple of weeks. How could he have missed something as simple as her being with another man? She didn't mention a damn thing to him.

He groaned and slammed his hands against the desk. He _desperately _wanted that man to be _him. _It just wasn't fair. He wanted her so bad, but he knew deep down that he didn't deserve her.

He began to lose himself in his work again. He knew that he needed to get himself under control. Because when he saw Caroline with that guy tonight, he feared he would lose it.

* * *

**AN: **

**There will definitely be Klaus and Caroline interaction in the next chapter! Review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter and let me know what you expect to happen in later chapters!**


End file.
